That is so unfair
by winterfaeriy
Summary: roxas joins a private school. meets a bizzare redhead who could change his life forever.
1. welcome to my life

**Disclaimer: I will rule the world with Sora and THEN I will own Kingdom Hearts. Oh, burn, WHAT NOW!?!?!**

**Kitty: Don't mind her, she's on a sugar high and it's...i dunno, eleven at nite**

**Me: Kitty...I don't even sleep till two so go away or make the announcement**

**Kitty: (sigh) yes master. (rolls eyes) I now introduce Chapter one of **

**That is sooooo unfair**

**Chapter one**

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Breathe, Roxas. You can do this.

In.

Out.

Oh, god..."How could you do this to me?" I don't recall yelling but Namine looked guilty and scared...pfft, screw her.

Oh, hi. I'm Roxas Kinomura. I think I just turned gay. Or I just hate Namine...and Sora must hate Kairi but...I dunno...would you turn gay if you found your girlfreiedn sleeping with her twin sister...

I shudder at the thought. And now, I'm in a counselors office because mom says I should find a way to vent my anger without killing anyone.

Maybe the world does hate me. But then...I've always been overdramatic...or so Sora and Riku say but they're stupid and can go fuck themselves...oh wait, they do eaach other...(shudder).

So, my therapist thinks that narrating my life can help me vent anger...well, Sephiroth is on crack if you asl me and he makes a terrible therapist.

"Roxas...maybe you should go to Twilight High instead of Destiny High. It's a private school but I think you make great friends there." My mother said.

"Hn. Do I ever get to come back?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to.

"You get two weeks off for Christmas, and a week for spring break but you don't have to come back, you could just catch up on school work, if you want."

"Hn. Okay. I'll try it."

Hey, anything to get away from Destiny Island's tramps.

And that's what landed me on this ferry. It's actually quite nice, I love the sea as it is so I feel...free here. I hope the school is near the beach.

Oh, and my older brother, Cloud, goes to this school too. Joy, huh?

Anyway, I thiink I'm gonna search the ferry for spare change...old habits die hard.

**Me: Soooo...I seem to HAVE to be mean to Kairi in every fanfic.**

**Kitty: Yup**

**Me: Well, I want some reviews or...or...I dunno I'll do soemthing mean!**

**Kitty: (sigh) once again, ignore her. Read and Review though, we'll give you SMORES!!!!**


	2. axel?

**Me: Okay, so I am experiencing writer's block for the first time with Twilight...that never happens to me...oh well**

**Kitty: Um ya, so she writes jsut purely out of random and the plots will nevre be...normal per se and thyll constantly change with her mood**

**Sora: Ypu shouldve mentioned that in Twilight...I think some readers might be confused at why nothing ever happens but randomness**

**Kitty: You're one to talk!**

**Sora: (sticks out tongue) so do I get to be in the story at all?**

**Me: I dunno...maybe to visit Roxie but he's mad at me so I wouldn't push it**

**Sora: ...Roxas, why are you mad at her?**

**Roxas: doesn't matter. On with chapter two**

**Chapter two**

I found a total of six dollars on this ship...better than usual.

But the captain caught me going through stuff and made me give it to him...everyone treats me like a kid. I'm sixteen!

Well, I got to Twilight Town and Cloud picked me up.

"How are you little brother?" Cloud asked.

Creepy, he's happy. "Are you okay?"

"Yep! Leon got back yesterday, so I'm excited." Cloud explained.

"Does this school change everyone?" I asked.

"Um...well. I guess you could say that. I love this school. Oh yeah, you're bunking with Demyx. Nice kid. Leon isn't too fond of him but that's because of...never mind. You'll love him." Cloud grinned.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

When we got to the school, a blonde with a mullety mohawk thing type of hairstyle glomped me. I just pushed him off me and gave him a questioning look.

"This...is Demyx."Cloud said.

"Hiya." he said.

"He's kinda shy but he'll get used to you eventually." Cloud said. Shy? Is that what they think?

"Oh...maybe he should meet Zexy. They could be the Quiet People." Demyx giggled. Yes, giggled. I have a feeling I won't fit in here. I do not approve of giggling.

"Hey, Cloud." Yuffie, a girl I met when I came to visit Cloud last year, said in her hyper voice, jumping on his back.

"Hey, Yuf. Where to, captain?" I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. When me and Sora were younger Cloud would never give us piggyback rides.

"To Squally!" Yuffie said.

"He told you not to call him that, you know. Come on, Rox. I want you to meet him." Cloud said.

I just followed, Demyx ran off somewhere.

Room 24A.

"So this is your kid brother? He looks like Sora." A tall guy who looks kinda like Soraa only with less spikey hair and a scar across his nose.

"He should, they're twins." Yuffie said, jumping down from Cloud's back.

"Oh...right. Hey, Cloud, have you seen my ipod?"

Cloud pulled a purple ipod out of his pocket and tossed it to him. "Hey, Leon, did Marluxia bring in the boxes from Square?"

Leon shook his head. "Vexen dragged him off somewhere...don't really wanna know."

Cloud laughed. Twitch, laughing Cloud? Maybe the world has ended.

"You know what, I'm gonna go find my room." I said,dragged my stuff down the halls.

Room 18C. There was blue paint splattered on the door, courtesy of Demyx I'm sure.

The room wasn't all that bad, it was like 20x30 or so...it had two beds and two desks, one side was completely blue, the other was empty.

I organized all my stuff and put my black and white comforter on my bed, then pulled out my labtop and signed into MSN messenger.

KeyofDestiny: Hey, Sora

Paopuboy: Hiya Roxie, hows the new school?

KeyofDestiny: So, so. Riku there with you?

PrinceofDarkness has signed in.

PrinceofDarkness: Yup

KeyofDestiny: Sor, you know Cloud's like on happy pills now

Paoopuboy: Yea...kinda weird huh?

KeyofDestiny: Ya

PrinceofDarkness: We're gonna go...um see ya christmas break?

KeyofDestiny: Ew...you guys sicken me. ok, go have your fun, see ya

Paopuboy: bye!

Paopuboy has signed out.

PrinceofDarkness has signed out.

I checked my mail and closed my labtop.

"Roxas, there you are. This is Zexy. Zexy, meet Roxas. Cloud's lil brother." Demyx said, dragging a guy with emo-looking silver hair behind him.

"Actually, Dem, It's Zexion." the silver haired guy said, brushing "dirt" off his clothes.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Yay!!! Now that you're aqquainted you gotta meet everyone else!" Demyx said, nearly breaking the floor with all his jumping.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Come on!" Demyx dragged me and Zexion to a room across the hall.

Inside was a blonde girl with...antenae looking things on her head and two guys, on with dreadlocks and the other with slicked back, balck and silver hair.

"Yo, who's the kid?" the guy without dreadlocks asked.

"This is Roxas, Cloud's brother. Roxas, this is Xigbar, Xaldin and Larxene." Demyx said.

"I'm going back to the dorm. See ya Dem." Zexion said leaving.

"Okay, bye!" Demyx called out. "So, I'll go get everyone else so you can meet them, stay here kay?"

I couldn't even answer, he just left.

"So, you're Cloud's kid brother...you're Sora's twin then, right?" Larxene asked.

I nodded.

"Hm...you don't seem at all like your brothers...Cloud is always hyper and so is Sora...are you just the outcast?" Xigbar said.

I just shrugged. I knew I wouldn't fit in here.

Demyx came back with a guy with pink hair ...um ok? and Vexen, one of Yuffie's friends.

"Hey, this is Vexen and Marluxia. And that's Lexaus, Luxord and...I dunno where Axel went." Demyx introduced them to me.

I just nodded. "I'm gonna go explore. Ja ne." I wanted to get out of there cuz I could tell they were already bored with me.

Sighing, I went up to the roof. The building had six floors including the basement. There's a great veiw of the ocean up here...This might become my getaway place soon.

"So, you're Cloud's other brother. You're shorter than Sora. That's sad."

"Thanks for pointing it out." I mumbled.

"I'm hurt, you don't even look at me when you're talking?"

I turned my head to see a skinny redhead with bright viridian eyes and tear shaped tatoos beneath them. Kinda cool, actually.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Axel huh, so everyone has an 'x' in their name?" I said, more than asked.

Axel paused. "Now that I think about it..ya. Cept Cloud...but he's not in the Organization anymore. So we should call it Organization twleve."

"I only met eleven counting you." I said.

"Oh...ya cux Xemnas graduated last year. Oh, well. So you got a name, kid?" Axel asked.

"I'm not a kid."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, you haven't told me your name and Spike is Cloud's nikname so...ya."

"Hmph. You gonna make a comment about my non-hyperness or are you just oblivious to that?" Cold-hearted? Yes. But...I don't like letting people get close, unless they're willing to break through the walls I've put up...bleh, now I sound like Sephiroth when he tries to do therapy.

"Well you probably have reasons, right? Cloud did, but now look at him. Sometimes you gotta look beneath, ya know?...So you gonna tell me a name or not?" Axel asked.

I never thought someone would _want _to look beneath but...maybe I was wrong...or maybe Sora needs to get a brain so then maybe I won't think so much...hey, telepathy works! It does. "Roxas."

"There, that wasn't so hard, ne? Well see ya kid."

"Hey-" I turned around and he was gone. Weird...maybe I was daydreaming...

But why would I daydream about some freaky redhead with tatoos under his eyes...sigh. I'm hungry.

**Me: Sooo, that's his first day.**

**Kitty: Axel is kinda...odd, don't you think?**

**Roxas: I'm still mad, you know**

**Kitty: Oh get over it**

**Roxas: (glare)**

**Sora: Roxie, stop being so mean**

**Axel: Yeah, Rox, be nice or...(whispers something to Roxas)**

**Roxas: (blushes) fine...**

**Kitty: Sora, if you'd be so kind...**

**Sora: YAY!!!!!!! Read and Review! WOOOO!!!!!!! You'll get lotsa mellows and smores and...and i dunno**

**Roxas: and mine and Axel's relationships will come to be faster...right?**

**Me: Um...sure! I'll try but only if I get reviews! oh, and you peopl need to actually read these sometimes, I DO NOT have spellcheck ok? So I know there are typos everywhere, but hey I failed Language Arts because my spelling was so bad... :(**

**Kitty: Okay, bye now!**


	3. pain

**Me: We're all gonna die!**

**Kitty: Why is that?**

**Me: because...i am experiencing writers block stil and is SUCKS!**

**Kitty: No, kirby does**

**Me: Wha-hey! that's my line**

**Kitty: (rolls eyes) I present Chapter three**

**Chapter three**

I repeatedly hit my head against a wall. Why? I have my reasons.

In the process of destroying all my brain cells, a hand hit against my head instead of the wall. Curious, I looked up.

"Ya know, that doesn't make you any smarter." Axel smirked. "What's wrong?

"Everything." I went back to hitting my head against the wall.

"Could you not do that? I don't want my hard work to go down the drain."

"What?"

"I had my fair share of detention last year and my punishment was painting all these walls. Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I already told you." I said, rubbing my forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"In detail then." Axel said.

"The only reason I even go to this school is because my girlfriend cheated on me with her own twin sister who was my twin's girlfriend also, but he got over it. I didn't though. She was one of the few people who excepted me...and turns out she didn't after all.

"So, now I'm here. I woke up late, forgot my books and got locked out of my dorm. And Cloud's room is locked so...I'm stuck out here." I have no idea why I just explained my life story to some guy I just met yesterday...but maybe I'm supposed to for some bizzare and insane reason. Heh, ya right.

"It's not all that bad, Rox. So you're girlfriend cheated on you and you had a bad day. That doesn't mean you give up on life. Take me for example. No matter how many detentions I get yous till don;t see me going to class." Axel smirked.

I just looked at him, confused at what he was saying.

"How bout this, find yourself someone you get along with, try and create a relationship. Maybe that's all you need." Axel said.

"Is that how you get through life?" I asked in a soft, un-Roxas-like voice.

Axel shook his head. "Like you, not many people except me. Those that do are un-breakable couples like your brother and Leon or Zex and Dem. Besides, no one really strikes my fancy here."

"Oh..." Why am I relieved? This is so very confusing.

"You know what, it's almost lunch. Wanna go grab a bite?" Axel asked.

"Um...sure I guess."

We went to the cafeteria and got some food, then went up to the roof where we first met.

I learned that not everyone in this school were really how they acted.

Zexion acts emo and reserved but he's actually a hyper litte weirdo who likes to paint his room all the time and sing kareoke (A/N: dunno how to spell that).

Demyx acts hyper but he writes demonic music with a sitar.

Cloud is just Cloud...I swear he's just bipolar.

Leon acts cold and distant but that's because his heart's been broken too many times, in reality he's OCD and loves to cook and play charades.

Marluxia...is like my brother, they're both insane.

So many others put on a show to make people think one thing about them but in reality it's something totally different.

"What about you, Axel?" I asked.

"I...I'm not even sure who I am. The school sees me as a mischeivous pyro, and I figure that's what I am but...sometimes I wonder if that's all there is to it." Axel confuses me. He knows evrything about everyone and just understands them but he doesn't understand himself.

"From what you've seen so far...what do you think I am?" I asked.

"You. Everyone sees you as the loner, hating the world type but in reality you just want to fit in...but you don't have the courage to try." Wow...maybe he does know everything.

"How do you know all this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm magical." Axel smirked. That's what I like about him, he seems all serious and smart but then he's back to the funny and weird Axel that people should love him for.

"Why don't you fit in...?" I asked, poking at my sandwich.

"I...made a mistake a couple years back and I was never forgiven for it."

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it,but I wanted to know. "What was it?"

He was silent for a second. "I'm not really sure...I mean...he broke up with me so...why am I hated?"

"Who? Who broke up with you?" I asked.

"Leon." he whispered.

Everything makes sense now...Leon doesn't like Axel for some odd reason, probably revolving around this, and that's why Cloud isn't in Organization XIII.

"Why would you be hated just because you split up?" I asked.

"Dunno, Roxie, I dunno." Axel said. "C'mon. Let's see if anyone can get you into your room."

I nodded and tossed the rest of my lunch.

Everyone was back from classes now and the halls were filled with prancing teenagers.

"Roxie!! Where were you today?" Demux asked.

"Someone...locked me out of my room." I said.

"Ehe, sorry." Demyx scratched tha back of his head.

"S, ok. I got to hang out with Axel." Speaking of which, Wher did he go?

Demyx looked scared. "Wh-why were you hanging out w-with him?"

"He's a cool person. Easy to talk to." I shrugged. Wow, I'm loosening up already.

"Um...Do us a favor and stay away from him. He's bad news." Zexion said. Him too?

I jsut stuck my tongue out, immaturely, and skipped off to my dorm. Obviously I'm secretly on...I dunno something. Cuz I NEVER act like this.

"Rox, you okay?" my brother asked, concerned.

"Mm-hmm! I'm just hyper!" Wait...if I'm hyper, doesn't tha mean SOra is nervous or unhappy. "Have you talked to Sora lately?"

"No, why?" Cloud asked.

"No reason..." I wne into my room and took out my labtop.

KeyofDestiny has signed in.

KeyofDestiny: Sor, you there?

Paopuboy is currently offline and connot recieve messages.

Hm...that's weird. I called him but no one answered. Now, I'm worried.

I heard a knock at my door. "J-just a second!" I closed my labtop and opened the door. I didn't see who it was at first because whoever it was threw themselves at me, sobbing.

I looked at them. It was Sora. "Sor, what's the matter?"

"It's Riku! He s-said...he said..." he was mumbling so I counldn't understand.

I lead him into the room. "Okay, calm down and explain."

Sora shook his head and just cried.

"Do you want Cloud to come in here?" I asked, stroking his hair.

He shook his head again. I nearly smiled. Usually he'd rather confide in Cloud but today is different I guess.

After awhile his crying stopped and he fell asleep.

There was another knock at the door. "It's open." I called out.

Axel came in. "Ah, Fluffy's here."

I just nodded. "Somethings wrong but he won't tell me what."

Axel nodded. "Sorry about ditching you earlier, but...they wouldn't approve of us hanging out."

"Ya...I learned that." I said, still playing with Sora's hair.

"You told them? Great...now we'll both die." Axel sighed.

"Why? It's like your toxic or something." I said.

Axel shrugged.

"Hey, how close is the beach?" I asked. Me and Sora always go to the beach when something goes wrong.

"About a ten mintue walk from here." Axel said. "Why?"

"Thanx...oh, I wanted to go there with Sora." I explained.

"Ah. You going alone?"

I shrugged. "You can come if ya want. You can be Riku's replacement."

"Tanaka?" Axel asked.

I nodded. "You know him?"

He shook his head. "Reno, my brother is dating Yazoo, his brother."

Hm...so ths is Reno's brother. That makes me wonder even more about why people hate him. Reno loves him. So do all of Riku's brother's.

"Sure, I'll come then." Axel said. YAY!!! Wait, what? Note: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ROXAS?!?!?

I'm ok.

Sora woke up awhile later and the three of us started walking to the beach.

"Ax, how could Riku do this?" Sora asked.

"Dunno, kid. Maybe he was just looking out for you." Axel said. I missed the first part of the convorsation.

"But...why would you break up with someone just because you're going to a different school?" Oh, so that's what's going on.

"What school is he going to?" Axel asked.

"This one."

"Then just come to this school too. I'm sure your mom won't mind." Axel said. Hm, Sora, me and Cloud all in the same school again. Just like old times. I smiled softly to myself.

"Rox, you're awful quiet. You okay?" Axel asked.

"Huh? Oh, ya I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well, do you think I should convince mom to transfer me here, Roxie?" Sora asked.

"Ya, sure."

"But do you think we can share a dorm?" Sora asked.

"Who? You and Riku or you and me?" I asked.

"You and me." Sora said, innoscently. He's so cute sometimes.

"Ya, just have Demyx move out or me move into yours." I said.

Sora smiled. It's good to see a smile back on his face.

We reached the beach a litle before sunset. That's the best part of this place. Seeing the sun setting over the water.

Axel layed on his back and watched as the first stars came out. I did aswell and Sora leaned on me. Despite the fact that he's older by six minutes, he's more of the younger brother.

"You gonna be okay, Sor?" I asked.

He nodded. "Hopefully...transferring school's is the only reason he broke up with me." Ya, but I don't think Riku would be mena enough to do anything to my brother. Riku is too nice and Sora is too fragile.

"Looks like I finally get to meet him, huh? If all things work out we'll just be the outcasts." Axel said.

"Hmm. That'll work, right, Rox?" Sora looked up at me. I nodded. "Cuz before it was just me, Rox and Riku. Now we add a freak to our freakiness."

Axel chuckled. "We gotta go soon. Curfew is at ten. You stainy with Roxas, Fluffy?"

"Ya, if it's ok." Sora said.

"Course it's ok." I said. "But he's right, we gotta get back."

We got up and started walking back to the school.

Axel went to his room and Sora was outcodl as soon as he hit the bed. I chuckled lightly at him, grabbed a sketchbook and went to the roof.

I drew the odd heartshaped moon and the stars around it.

I didn't go to sleep that night. Sora slept like a rock and I think Demyx stayed at Zexion's. At dawn or so I called mom and told her about Sora wanting to transfer. I got the day off to help Sora move in and such and I switched rooms.

"Roxie...how come all your stuff disappeared?" Sora asked sleepily.

"I called mom and she transferred you, You start on Monday. Our new room is on the floor below us. It's next to the cafeteria. Unless you wanted to stay in Destiny Island's longer."

Sora shook his head. "Riku comes in next week...hey, Rox?"

"Hmm?" I was packing my stuff into the boxes.

"Do you care...about my sexuality, ya know?"

"I accept you how you are, Sor. You're you, that's all that matters." I offered him a small smile.

He grinned back. "Thanks, you know...you've changed. It's only been a couple days since you got here and it's already changed you."

He's right. It's only been three days and I've change alot. Probably thanks to Axel. I guess Cloud's changing is only normal too. Wait, Cloud! I gotta tell him about Sora, he'll be so psyched.

I called Cloud. "Hello?"

"Heya, guess what?"

"I dunno, Rox, what?"

"Sora...is coming to this school!" Even I'm excited just telling him about it.

"Seriously?" He seemed more scared then happy..

"Yup, It's so exciting!"

"Rox...can you try to convince him not to?" What, why?

"No, it's already done and he wanted to come because Riku's transferring here." I said.

I heard Cloud sigh.

"What? You're not happy? We're all together again...I though that was a good thing..." Now I want to cry. That's what makess me the youngest after all, I just want us to stay together...ya know?

"Sure I want us to be all together again but...this is Sora we're talking about, he won't fit in here." Now, I'm fighting tears. So he cares whether Sora fits in but not me? Now, I'm hurt.

"Never mind Cloud. What's done is done though." I hung up.

"Whats' wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"N-nothing..."I said.

"You're lying. You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong...Tell me."

He was right...I was crying and I didn't even notice. "It's nothing, Sora. I'll be fine."

He looked sympathetic but let it slide.

This was gonna be different then I thought.

**Me: O.o poor Roxie**

**Roxas: Wow, didn't know you could write like this. It's normally all craziness**

**Me: I know...maybe I'm having a breakthrough**

**Kitty: I'm proud of ya**

**Sora: Yay! we get to be in the fic**

**Me: Ya but you don't get back togehter just yet**

**Sora: (pouts and has watery eyes) but why?**

**Me: well, to keep the story going**

**Riku: So Yazoo is dating...Reno? What's with that?**

**Me: dunno...I've read a few with them and I was inspired**

**Axel: Wow, ya hear that folks? She was inspired. Read and Review eveyone!**


	4. pizza

**Me: Mwahahaha! two chapters in one day!**

**Kitty: So exciting**

**Me: Uh-huh! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

"Sora, are you sure you want to go to this school?" Cloud asked.

Sora nodded. "Riku's going here starting next week and I wanna be able to see him and see you and Rox more often."

I just sat and listened to the convorsation, wondering why Cloud cares more about Sora than me.

Cloud looked concerned. Leon put his hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Cloud."

"Why don't you want me to go here?" Sora asked.

"Axel Sugimori. He's bad news." Cloud said. Leon looked sad at the sound of the name.

"Rox's friend?" Sora looked at me. I nodded.

"You're friends with him?" Cloud asked incrediously.

"Ya." I said.

"Why?"

"Why not? He's not a bad person. And at least he cares." I got up and left the room.

I went up to the roof again. Once I reached it, I sighed heavily.

"Roxas..." That sounds familiar.

"You're not supposed to be here till next week, according to Sora." I told the silverette.

"Ya, I heard he was going here to so I came early." Riku said.

I nodded.

"Something wrong?"

I just sighed.

"Cloud?" Riku understood what I go through. Not being as good as his brothers and such.

"Ya...he gave Sora a speech about not going here because of a friend of mine is bad influence but he didn't even care whether I was under "bad influence"..." I explained.

"Hm. How is Sora? He ran out in tears after I told him we shouldn't stay together since I wouldn't be able to see him till Christmas." Riku said.

"He's okay, actually. You're the reason he wanted to go here at all."

"And to see you." Riku said.

I shrugged.

"I'm serious, Rox. He missed you and he wanted the three of us to stay 'the weirdo trio'." Riku laughed.

I smiled. "It's four now. You've heard of Axel right?"

Riku tapped his chin in thought. "Yazoo's...boyfriend's brother?"

"Yup." I nodded. "He's become a good friend of mine over the past couple days."

"Ya, Reno and Yaz say he's cool. Pyro and weird but that's good for people like us, ne?" Riku grinned.

I nodded. Wonder if he skipped class again. Axel I mean.

"Hey, Rox. This your friend?" Speak of the devil.

"Yup, this is Riku." I said.

"Hiya, I'm Axel." Axel held out a hand. Riku shook it.

"Hey." Riku greeted.

"Where's Fluffy?" Axel asked.

"Cloud's room. I...Cloud was being himself and I couldn't handle it." I offered a weak smile.

Axel sighed.

"You what we need?" Riku asked. Me and Ax looked at him. "A group hug!" Leave it to Riku. We laughed and had a group hug.

"C'mon. Let's go find Sor." Riku said.

I nodded and the three of us made our way to Cloud's room.

I tenatively knocked at the door.

Leon answered. "Hey, Rox. Riku I assume. Axel." Riku grinned, Axel waved. "You okay, you ran out kinda fast."

"I'm fine. Is Sora still here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He went back to his room."

"Kay, thanks." I said. Leon nodded and closed the door.

We went to mine and Sora's room.

"Roxie! Axel! Riku!" Sora's eyes nearly popped out of his head with excitement.

We had another group hug.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Ya. Just...I dunno. Riku came early for you." I quickly changed the subject. Sora grinned.

"Hey, what room are you?" I asked Riku.

"The next one over." Riku said.

"You're sharing with Ax?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. "I guess."

"Yay!!! Did you talk to Cloud though? After you left?" Sora asked.

I shook my head. "Didn't want to."

"Well I'm hungry. we need a movie and PIZZA!!!" Sora declared. I grinned and the other two laughed.

We got a pepperoni pizza and some sappy love movie that Sora had picked and we had a fun time.

**Me: Kinda useless chapter...well Riku has arrived but nothing too exciting**

**Sephiroth: So do I have a paart in this other than a...therapist?**

**Zack: I wanna be in too!**

**Me: Hey, I didn't invite you!**

**Zack: I came to see Cloud and make him stop being a meanie**

**Leon: He's mine, back off**

**Zack: (pouts) fine, Sephy let's go they're all being mean**

**Sephiroth: (rolls eyes) alright Zackary**

**Zack: (glares) no, bad general**

**Sora: O.o Read and Review!**


	5. wwait what?

**Me: I am back...and it is far too early for me to write but I'll try anyway**

**Kitty: (yawn) you woke me up just to write this?**

**Me: Well I had a brilliant plot idea so I wanted to use it**

**Kitty: Mm, ok. I now present chpater five**

**Chapter five**

In the first few weeks, CLoud wasn't very happy with mine and Sora's friendship with Axel. I've yet to learn why...but I might get a chance today because Axel left for the day...I'm not sure why, and Cloud has a big test so I should be able to talk to Leon.

"Hey, Roxas. Cloud's not here right-"

"Actually, Leon, I came to see you." I said.

He gave me a funny look but let me in anyway.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Leon asked.

"Why does Cloud- scratch that- everyone hate Axel so much?" I really want to know.

Leon sighed. "I'll tell you but...don't tell Sora unless you have to." I nodded. "Two years ago, me and Axel were dating." Ya, This much I know. "There was a rumor going around that Axel cheated on me. For some stupid reason I believed them so instead of defending him or finding out the truth I just avoided him. People thought he dumped me and 'no one dumps the ice princess' so I guess now they just don't like him..."

"So, pretty much, it's your fault?" I asked, and not meanly either, just...wanting to know...

Leon nodded. "I'm sorry..."

What? "Why?"

Leon smirked. "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Begging like a little kid. Heh.

"I think that you...like Axel."

I didn't answer. Maybe I do...maybe I don't. He's my best friend now. But I don't know. The last time I fell in love with my best friend, it ended badly. And I'm not talking about Namine either...

Sora, me and Riku were always the best of friends. I liked Riku, I'm not sure why and so did Sora. Obviously, Sora won his heart. Back then, it hurt but I'm okay with it now. But Axel...

I shook my head.

"No? I think you do." Oh, right, Leon.

"Huh? No...I was just thinking about something."

"Well, you can stay for awhile if ya want. Cloud gets back soon." Leon suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna look for Axel, he wasn't here today." He shot me a knowing smile that I only returned and skipped out.

I wandered the halls before giving up and going to the empty cafeteria. It was nearly nine so everyone was either out or studying.

"Hello, Roxas." the lunch assistant, Ashe, a freshman greeted.

"Hiya, Ashe. You seen Axel at all today?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be alright though." she smiled.

I nodded. "Any cake left?"

She grinned brighter and went into the freezer to get a piece of chocolate cake. "I made this one myself and saved you a peice."

"Thanks." I said, digging in.

"Have you checked the roof and such for him?" Come to think of it...I haven't.

I shook my head. "I will though. Thanks for the cake."

I made my way to the roof. "Axel?"

"Hmm?" he was leaning againstthe short wall that keeps you from falling off the edge.

"Where were you all day?" I asked, standing next to him.

He just shook his head. I sighed.

He turned to me and smiled. "Maybe some day I'll tell you..."

"Alright. It's getting late though, you gonna come in?" I asked.

"Ya..." His voice seemed softer...almost broken.

I hugged him and his expression didn't change. So, instead a gently took his hand and lead him back to his room. "Thanks..." he whispered.

"No prob." He went inside. And I went next door into mine and Sora's room. Sora and Riku were asleep in front of the televison, wrapped in each others arms. I'm not sure if they were back together yet but they seem like it. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Not because Sora had Riku but...because they had someone at all.

I didnt want to wake them so I just put a blanket over them and plopped in my own bed. I didn't get much sleep cuz I was thinking too much, but it was a friday night anyway so I didn't have classes the next morning.

---

Riku and Sora were still sleeping exactly where they were last night.

I smiled at them, changed into some Saturday clothes (not uniforms) and wandered down to the cafeteria. Axel was sitting at one of the tables, poking at his toast.

"Ohayou." I said.

"Hey..." Axel beckoned to sit down.

"You okay now?" I asked.

Axel nodded. "I think I was just tired."

"Oh."

---

Axel lied though. I learned that once a month he would leave school and no one would know where he's at. I asked him again about it but I got the same response, and by the next day he'd be happy and chipper again.

Maybe he was right all along and since he himself doesn't know who he is, then he has days like that.

I asked Leon about it, he didn't know either so it must be something that's bothering him now.

On Christmas break, Sora and Cloud went home to see our mom and Riku went with them along with Leon. So it was just me and Axel.

On the second day Axel went missing again. Whne he got back though, it looked more like he was anxious then sad...I was curious and wanted to know why.

"Ax, you okay?"

He looked at me and I could see he was having an inner batle with himself.

"Ax-" I was cut off by him kissing me. Axel...was kissing _me_.

It didn't last long though. He quickly pulled away and swore and ran off.

I couldn't speak or even move. But everything but my words were screaming for him to come back.

**Me: It is finished.**

**Sora: The story?**

**Me: No, I mean It finally happened. They kissed**

**Roxas: O.o**

**Zack: Is he okay?**

**Riku: (pokes Rox) he'll be fine...I think**

**Sora: Okay, Read and Review!**


	6. happily ever afteror not?

**Me: I have a lot of time on my hands so I can write more Chappies **

**Sora: Yay!!! but kitty disappeared so...I introduce Chapter six of 'That is so unfair'**

**Chapter six**

It's been four days since Axel kissed me. I haven't seen him at all during that time. I wonder...why he did it. Does he like me too, or did he just...I dunno...

"I told you he was bad news." Demyx said.

"I think, yo should shut it because you don't know what you're talking about." I said, in those four days I had gone back to hiding in a shell of anger and frustration.

"He's right you know." Zexion said.

Demyx looked at him funny. "You stay out of this."

Zexion sent a glare that would send Cloud running but Demyx is dumb to catch that hint. "Fine, then I'll stay out of everything. You life included."

Zexion continued his glaring. "See ya, Rox."

I just waved.

"Nice going, Dem." I said, after Zexion left.

"This is your fault! Now he won't ever speak to me."

I sighed. "I'm sure he would Demyx. He loves you, you can work it out."

Demyx looked down. "I'm sorry...for accusing both you and Ax of things that aren't true. Tell him that for me?"

I nodded." Now, go get Zex back." I smiled.

He nodded and ran off to find Zexion.

They're quite a pair. Always fighting but I think they'll make it, as long as they keep loving each other and they try to keep their relationship in one peice.

The thought made me sad still...I wanted to get away to think so I wandered down to the beach. It was already past sunset so the stars were out and shining in all their glory.

I sat in the cold sand and gazed up at the stars. They're pretty. I wonder...if stars...fall in love.

Someone sat with their back agaisnt mine. I was startled at first but as son as they spoke I calmed down. "What do you want most in this world?"

"Someone who will never leave me. I know I'm young and I still have so much to live for but...I want someone to be there through the whole thing."

"Got anyone in mind?"

"Yea...the other day...why did you kiss me?" I asked, leaning into him more.

"Loss of self-control I guess..."

"...I love you, Ax. You know that?" I said taking his hand.

"I figured you would but...did you learn this before or after I kissed you?"

"I figured it out a few weeks after we met."

I felt him nod."I love you too, Rox. More than words can say and actions can show."

In a flash, I tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly, as if the world would end if I let go."Please don't leave me." I whispered.

He hugged back just as tightly. "I won't baby...I won't." Axel rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me.

After awhile our grips loosened but we still held eac other, just watching the stars.

Before...we were holding each other like lifelines. That's when I realized something: We are each others lifelines. We alwasy needed each other.

I think we needed each other before we wven met. Like fate willed us to carry on just so we could e together no matter what...and maybe, just maybe...

This is how it's supposed to be...

---

After that night Axel and I were the talk of the school. Rumors of him ruining my innoscence and him being a rapist.

But hey...I didn't care what they thought. Axel didn't either so we were perfectly content.

By the end of Christmas break, people began to realize Axel wasn't a bad person. Some said it was just the way I looked at him and him at me that changed their mind. Others simply said we made a cute couple.

No matter what though. I love Axel with all my heart. We both decided to start out as if we didn't know each other and try to get to know each other all over again and not rush into anything.

Sora and Riku were _obviuosly _back together because me and Ax found them making out on Sora's bed, they didn't even care that we were there.

Word is that Cloud is okay with Axel now too. Leon said CLoud came to check up on me and Sora and he saw Riku and Sora sleeping in each others arms, andme and Ax in the same manner. He decided we looked to happy to ruin it.

Cloud still cares about Sora more then me but I'm okay with that. Sora is more fragile, and I have Axel now.

That's all that matters...

**Me: (wipes away tear) its...soo adorable**

**Roxas: I like it**

**Riku and Sora still sleeping holding each other.**

**Zack: they're so cute...**

**Kitty: Well done, but the question is: is it over?**

**Me: Not yet I don't think...but it could work if I end it. I'll leaveit to the readers**

**Sora: What do ya say? Stop now or keep going?**

**Zack: Reviews needed or she won't continue...**

**Roxas: So Read and Review because I like this story!**


	7. redhead's tears

**Me: I've decided that not only will I coninue this but I'l do it with or without reviews.**

**Roxas: Ya, she'll put up another 'Kingdom Hearts' chapter soon too...**

**ZacK: and possibly others bu these two seem to be the most popular**

**Roxas: Yup, so here's chapter seven.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter seven**

Our relationship is good so far. Cloud hasn't been ranting on about us being together and Sora hasn't gone utterly insane with Riku having finals and him not being able to be the bizzare litle nympho that he is...

I for one am saving that part of me.

Well, anyway. Finals suck. But it's okay because spring break is coming up pretty soon and me and Axel and Sor and Riku are going to a beach house a few miles down the coast.

Becoming utterly bored with talking to my imaginary audience, I went up to the roof and drew pictures.

"Maybe it's to get Leon back." A heard a gril say. What?

"I dunno 'Mine, whats if they actually like each other?" Another said. I recognized the voices but couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"'Ri? Why would Roxas date a guy?! That's just so wrong!"

"Are you saying what we have is wrong too? I mean, we're commiting incest to add to that!"

There was silence from the other girl.

"Fine, don't answer...stupid..." 'Ri' was crying and I heard footsteps and the door open. Obviously, she didn't notice I was there cuz she ran straight up to the short wall on the edge.

Holy shit...it's Kairi...then...namine's who she was fighting with!

I watched curiously as the sobbing redhead tried, and failed, to climb onto the small wall.

"Kairi!" I called to her.

She jumped slightly, but ignored me still. She tried, again to get onto the wall,and this time, succeeded.

I-is she gonna jump?

Figuring that if she wouldn't stop if I called to her (cuz she didn't before) I grabbed her and pulled her back onto the safe side of the wall.

"What were you doing?!" I asked, mortified that she would do something like that.

"I-I just...'Mine's been all mean lately...an is jus not like 'er ya know?" She tried to explained through her tears.

She's right. Namine wouldn't be mean...in fact I thought that they only got together to get back at Sora for being with Riku.

"Hm..."

Kairi held onto me for dear life. Feeling sorry for her, I picked her and walked to the door leading to the staircase.

"N-no, she migh' still be zere..."

I sighed and took the long wa down, meaning the fire escape. I took her to Cloud and Leon's, cuz I didn't want her in my room. Sora'd freak...if he wasn't in Riku's room that is...

Cloud was doing finals as well. So Leon was there by himself.

Kairi had fallen asleep as soon as I put her on Leon's couch...his precious, spotless couch.

"Why's she here?" Leon asked, obviously curious.

"Dunno..."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Her and Namine are here and...they were fighting over whether Ax was using me...Namine said gays were wrong and then Kairi had a fit cuz they are gay so...ya, you get the picture." I explained.

"Uh...huh..." Leon said, disbelieving.

"Well, can she stay here? I'm Axel hunting."

Leon nodded. I thanked him and left.

Apparently, today was the day Axel went missing again.

When he came back I questioned him again at where he was.

He answered the same thing, but I woudln't have it.

"Please! I want to know!" I said.

Axel seemed even sadder than normal.

"Ax..."

"Fine! I'll tell you! Every month I visit my brother! Okay? Genisis...he...he was really sick and I go to visit him...cuz he's my brother and all...I just wen to see my brother okay?" Was? really sick?...I think there's alot he's still not telling me.

"Was?" I asked, softly.

"Huh?"

"You said he _was_ sick."

His frown deepened even more. "He died...too much mako in the body, they said. And Reno...he took it pretty harshly."

"Ax..." I hugged him and he returned the hug gratefully, attempting a smile.

"Thanks Rox..." You'd think he was calm but I fe;t my sleeve of my shirt become wet from his tears.

That was the fisrt time I saw him cry...I'd done it many times before in fornt of him but I'd never seen him cry.

It's kinda odd though...two things like this in one day, but I don't mind comforting Axel. Not that I ant to see him sad but more that it's nice to know I can make it better.

Sora and Riku were in Axel and Riku's room so we stayed in mine and Sor's.

Axel had long since fallen asleep and I smiled lighty, running my fingers through his surprisingly soft, bright red hair.

I hope things get better though...for both of the redheads that I helped today...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: sorry it's it's too differnet from the other chapters but I haven't written for this in awhile and I'm still learning so much about writing...its amazing how much stuf you can learn**

**Roxas: soo...you're immature **_**and**_** intelligent...what the hell is wrong with you?**

**Zack: Rox, language...maybe she just would rather be immature and use her youth to her atvantage**

**Roxas: Pfft, you sound like Rock Lee, YUCK!!**

**Sasuke: (mumbles) finally someone agrees with me...**

**Me: I'm tired...I gotta stop wrting so late, I have finals tommorw O.o**

**Zack: anyway...read and review if ya want...not required obviuosly cuz NO ONE reviews this...**

**Roxas: Cynicist**

**Zack: Masochist**

**Roxas: Nympho!**

**Zack: (gasp!) I'm hurt Rox...real hurt**

**Me: (snoring)**

**Zack and Roxas: O.o**


	8. Genesis' funeral

**Me: yes, I'm quite aware that it's been an eternity since I updated, but I had finals and no feedback so…ya**

**Zack: but now we're back in business!**

**Roxas: even though Winter is supposed to be making a 3-D landscape for science that's due tomorrow she's taking the time to write another chapter**

**Zack: be happy! Happy dang it!**

**Me: (chuckles) here's the late(of course) chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight**

Despite both me and Axel having classes in the morning, I let him sleep in. I heard his cell phone ring.

…It was Kadaj. That's kinda…odd.

"Ax?"

"No, this is Roxas."

"Ah. Well I'm assuming you're letting him think it out too…"

"Huh?"

"I was calling to tell him that Reno's not doing so well either. And the funeral is in two days." Kadaj sounded just as sad as Axel did even though he was never close with Genesis, he only knew him through Sephiroth.

"Why didn't Yazoo call then?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"He's with Reno. Like I said, he's not feeling too hot. Tell Cloudy I said hi." With that, he hung up.

He knows Cloud? Because of Sephiroth probably. Oh ya, my therapist from before is Riku's oldest brother. Maybe I've mentioned that. But I'm not so sure.

I heard Axel yawn, and turned to face him.

"Ohayou…"

"Mm. Who called?" he asked sleepily, pulling me onto the bed with him.

"Kadaj."

"Kadaj? What did he want?" Should I tell him? _Yes baka!_

Due to the angered voice in my head I told him about Reno and the funeral. He didn't actually seem too worried though about his brother. He said Reno often had breakdowns.

But what if this one's different?

The day of the funeral, the four of us (me, Riku, Sora and Axel) got to skip school. Sora felt obliged to come because he knew Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz better and felt they needed the most support they can get.

Apparently, Loz and Yazoo actually knew Genesis.

I watched the rain pound down on the stained glass window in the church that the funeral was held in. Axel was biting his lip and squeezing my hand, as if he'd be gone too if he let go.

I felt bad for him but whenever I try comforting him, he bursts into tears and he needed to be here for this, and we're supposed to remain quiet while the dude up front talked.

I couldn't hear what he was saying. My mind seemed to block it all out. All I heard was the rain and all I felt was Axel's grip on my hand. Those things were the only things keeping my grip on reality.

After what could've been years for all I know, people started to get up. But Axel, Reno and Yazoo remained seated.

"Is it over?" I asked dumbly.

Axel nodded. "The guy asked for the me and Reno to stay. He said you and Yaz could too. It's the will reading."

I nodded, slightly regretful of not listening to what was actually said during funeral.

Axel stood up shakily and we walked over to the casket at the front. It was open so you could see the dead form of Genesis Sugimori. He looks different from his brothers, a more serious type, I'm guessing.

And his hair resembled Kairi's more the other redheads. He looked kinda girly too.

"Ax, Re, c'mere." I heard Sephiroth say.

"Listen, I know…it's hard losing him like this. He told me to give this to you though." Sephiroth handed a red silver locket to Reno and a gold one to Axel.

Odd, they resembled mine and Yazoo's hair.

I guess I noticed it sooner than the others, but inside were pictures of Genesis and Sephiroth in one side and then me and Ax in the other. Same for Reno's only with him and Yazoo.

At the will reading, Reno gained the company called Shinra that Genesis and Sephiroth created, along with Rufus Shinra whose been missing for years. He also got Genesis' mansion and a hard-to-get membership to an uber expensive thing like Hallmark or something.

Axel didn't get anything fancy like that, but he did get Genesis' savings of over six-billion dollars.

He didn't want it, and I'm kinda glad. It seems a lot, but it's no where near the price that could make up for his death. Nothing could pay for that.

I wasn't sure where Sora and Riku went after the funeral and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know.

Turns out, I didn't want to know. It wasn't perverted or anything.

…They were driving to go get something to eat and they were hit by a semi. I don't know how they're doing and both me and Yazoo and going insane in the waiting room.

Reno and Axel sat on a couch, holding each other and crying silently. Me and Yazoo were pacing back and forth, anxious and worried.

The doctor came out and we turned our attention to him. "Are they okay?!" both me and Yazoo asked, simultaneously.

The doctor put his hands up defensively. "If you want to see them you can, but be quiet, alright?" Pfft, how rude! I just need to see my brother.

Reno and Axel stayed in the waiting room, as Yazoo instructed, because we both feared that they'd breakdown.

Sora and Riku were in the same room with the separating curtain pushed back so they could see each other if they were both awake.

Riku was hurt the worst. His face was cut up from the glass, but he still looked like one of those models. There's proof of his natural beauty, looking good even when you're so badly torn up.

According to the charts he broke three ribs, a broken arm and seven stitches on his right cheek, near his eye. They haven't checked his eyesight yet so he might not be able to see too clearly.

Sora wasn't as bad, he had a broken wrist and a burn on his stomach from the seatbelt. Also, he was conscious, but he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Sor?" I asked softly.

"Rox? You're here? Where's Axel?"

"In the waiting room with Reno. Yazoo's sitting with Riku." I said.

There was a silence, and I thought he might've fallen asleep.

"How is he? They wouldn't tell me." Sora asked, weakly. I assumed he meant Riku.

"He's gonna be okay. Just needs to heal. You too." I told him, petting his hair.

"Mm. Does Cloud know…what happened?"

Does he know? I didn't even think that. I was too busy caring for Axel and then worrying about Sora.

"I don't think so…" I admitted.

Sora hummed and I assume he fell asleep.

At least he's okay.

I walked over to the bed that Riku lay in. Yazoo sat in a chair mumbling stuff to him.

Kadaj and Loz chose this moment to walk in, both took a seat on either side of their youngest brother.

"We came as soon as we found out. Reno and Axel are sleeping in the waiting room." Kadaj said. Oddly, he's always the more reserved and calm of the trio. Even though his attitude often resembles Riku's: arrogant and 'I'm the king of you all' kind of thing, always smirking and being a smart-ass.

Had it really been that long though? They're sleeping? Hm, well it's they get some sleep as it is so…

I nodded. "Yaz, you coming? I'm taking Axel home."

Yazoo looked put and nodded, petted Riku's head before following me to the waiting room.

Yazoo could easily pick Reno up but as for me, Axel's a good five or six inches taller than me and weighs a good deal more as well.

Lucky for me though, he woke up.

"Hey…C'mon, I'll drive." I took Axel's hand and let him to the car. He fell asleep as soon as he sat down.

I buckled him in and started up the car. The drive back was freakishly silent but for once, I didn't mind so much.

Once we got back to the school, I was too tired to move much so I just leaned my chair back and fell asleep there.

**Me: wow…that took FORVER!!**

**Zack: (deadpans) That's because you have the attention span of a mako-infused chicken**

**Roxas: How does that work?**

**Zack: Easy, lots of energy, no brain capacity**

**Roxas: (disbelieving) uuuh-huuuuh….**

**Zack: Anyway, read and review!!**


	9. problemsdontcha love em?

**Me: I'm not quite the happiest camper today so if this sucks, gomen nisai.**

**Roxas: for those of you who don't know, she said she was sorry.**

**Zack: Here's chapter nine for ya**

**Chapter Nine**

It's been a week, give or take a few days, since Genesis' funeral. Apparently, Reno hyperventilated and is in the hospital because of his constant anxiety attacks. Yazoo's really worried.

Of course, I don't know this for a fact. The only reason I don't know personally what happened is because I'm facing a problem with a certain redhead.

And I don't mean Axel.

Kairi was proclaimed suicidal when she was found on the parking lot with a major concussion and little chance of survival. The 'experts' say she jumped. I say otherwise.

I was up there just the night before they found her and she definitely wouldn't do something like that.

"_How are things with Nami going?" I asked._

"_Better." Kairi said with a grin. "She learned to accept you and Axel. I'm still kinda mad at her but I'll get over it." You could tell her smile was true and genuine._

"_That's good."_

_Her face then turned to worried. "How's Sora?"_

"_He's getting better. They say they'll let him out in a few days. Maybe a week. Riku…he's not doing so good. But he has so many people who need him here. I won't give up, I know it."_

_Kairi nodded. "Who would've thought?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Us. Being friends. It was always me and Sora and then you and Namine and now it's totally different." Kairi said with a laugh._

"_Yea…"_

If things were going so well then why would she jump? What scares me the most is that Namine said she saw some guy go up to the roof, where me and Kairi were talking, after I left. I think he might've had something to do with this but…who would have something against Kairi besides Sora? And Namine knows Sora and he wouldn't do that, besides…he's in the hospital.

Axel is being difficult too though. He doesn't smile anymore. When he does it's all fake. It makes me sad to know that not even I, his boyfriend, can make him smile at least a little.

Cloud is always worrying over Sora and he's been giving me lectures on driving and such. But it's alright. He worries. That's his thing.

Leon is getting to be a happier folk. Yes, I'm very aware that's not proper English. But with Cloud worrying, he's worrying and…I don't like that word.

Wer-ee-ing. Too many vowel sounds all mixed into one. Bleh…

Ah, well. To make things worse, this stupid detective is blabbing and asking questions that I'm not paying enough attention to, to answer.

"So, how long have you known Ms. Alexandros?" he asked.

Kairi and Namine's half sister is named Garnet Alexandros but she goes by Dagger Tribal now. He thinks that her running away might be a clue to Kairi's 'suicide attempt'.

"Don't know any Alexandros." I spoke indignantly.

He sighed. His overly bushy eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. I never thought he could think…guess I was wrong. "Fine. Mrs. Tribal. How long have you known her?"

"Since I was like four." I shrugged, not truly remembering how long.

"Did she ever talk about running away or hurting herself?"

"Yes and she also talked about dancing on ponies and shitting rainbows! What does this have to do with Kairi?"

"Did she or didn't she?" he asked.

"No."

"She didn't?"

"No."

"She did?"

"No."

"God, make up your mind!" he yelled annoyed. Mission accomplished.

"Uhhh…No, I don't think that I will. Axel seems to like me this way." Or at least I think….

"_Stop being so hard on yourself, baka. He loves you."_

He never said he did…

"Axel? You're gay?" Oh, you're not?

"Ya? And so was Kairi! Don't you dare make an insult to homosexuality and say it's a cause if you do I'll cut you're fucking head off!"

"_Calm down Roxas!"_

"Is that a threat?" the detective asked.

"No." I scoffed. "It's a promise."

"Well according to studies, gays often have more suicide thoughts and anger issues."

"That's because they can't find someone who'll love them! But Kairi was happy! It has nothing to do with it!" My temper? Pfft, it flew out the window.

"Sit down." He ordered. "I'm not here to talk about Kairi. I'm here to figure out why this is happening." He gestured at his wrists.

I glanced at my own and tugged my sleeves down further. "They're old scars. I just don't heal fast."

"Why did you do that though?" the detective just won't go away will he?

"I'm not telling you." I said defiantly, turning to the door to find it locked. Now I'm really scared. What do they want?

"You're not leaving till we get the answers we want." The retarded detective said sternly. "Let's start again. Take a seat. I'm Dr. Lee."

Ha! I knew it! He's Rock Lee! No…bad Roxas. He's locked you in a room. Don't do anything rash. Don't think like Axel. _"FIRE!!"_

I obediently took a seat.

"Now. Tell me your full name."

"Inago Roxas Strife." (gasp!) yea my name's not really Roxas. It's my middle name. Inago means grasshopper though and that's just GAY! No pun intended.

"When is your birthday?"

"October 31."

"It is not! Sora is your twin and his is on the 29!" Bushy eyebrows said.

"Au contraire, our due date is the 30th. But he was born early and I was born late." I smirked.

"Hm…fine. What's the family like?"

"My mom's living in Destiny Islands. Dad's gone. Cloud's almost eighteen. Sora's the same age as me and we're all just fine and dandy. No thanks to you." I muttered the last bit under my breath.

"Uhuh. Tell me. Why did you physically harm yourself?"

"So stupid people like you ask questions!" So much for 'he's got me captive so play it safe'.

He glared at me and stood up. I cowered under his gaze. "Tell me or I'll force it out of you."

Using the remains of my courage I spat out. "Make me!"

When he pulled a tazer and handcuffs I made a perverted comment to myself before screaming, "AXEL!"

Never in a million years would think that my boyfriend who was currently an emotional wreck to be standing outside of the door in case something bad happened, and then have him rush in and take me in his arms glaring at bushy eyebrows. "Stay away from him."

There was a certain possessiveness in his voice that I doubt I'll ever forget. Despite the harshness of it, it made me feel owned and that was more than a good than for me.

All I ever wanted was to belong to someone and now I have that.

The trip to my room was silent and Axel's grip didn't loosen around my waist. It was hurting me, and I felt safer than I ever did. He didn't make eye contact with me and I wondered why.

When we got to my room we just sat on my bed with him holding onto me.

"Ax-" I started.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything." I didn't quite understand his apology.

"I was too worried something would happen to you so I followed you."

"And I'm glad." I laughed lightly sniggling into his chest.

"What did they want to know?" Axel asked, looking down at me.

I met his gaze. "Dunno…first they were asking about Kairi and then me. I think they've lost their minds." I said with a sigh.

He nodded. "Have you seen Ri and Fluffy, lately?"

"I went to see them yesterday. Riku's not doing so good."

"Wanna go see em now?"

I nodded and we drove to the hospital where my brother was.

Sora was out of his bed and seated criss-cross on the edge of Riku's bed, humming a familiar song.

"Hey." We greeted.

Sora just nodded and continuing his humming, playing with Riku's hair.

I vaguely wonder how Sora would even survive without Riku. When they just broke up over something stupid, Sora was in hysterics. If Riku didn't make it then…no Riku will make it. I know it.

The whole time me and Ax were there we didn't say a word. We just watched as Sora 'sang' to Riku.

It seemed to me like Sora was trying to comfort Riku even though you couldn't see that he was in pain. Maybe love is a connection deeper than I originally thought.

Then…what is it that me and Axel have?

**Me: it seems all my stories have similar story lines and it's kinda odd**

**Roxas: Well this one is cooler cuz it's my thoughts and not Sora's**

**Zack: Ya…**

**Me: (shrugs)**

**Zack: Read and Review!!**


	10. problem solved

**Me: I'm experiencing extreme writer's block so beware**

**Zack: Ya, so instead of writing, she deciding to spend the entire day cleaning her room…**

**Roxas: She's off her rocker, it's okay.**

**Zack: I present Chapter ten**

**--**

**Chapter Ten**

My doubts were getting the better of me and I was beginning to have less and less faith in me and Axel's relationship.

On a happier note, Riku is out of the hospital now and Sora is dancing around him singing "You lived!" repeatedly.

Riku rubbed his temples, annoyed. "Will you **SHUT UP?!**"

Sora froze. "Sorry…"

Axel grinned at the weirdos. I guess he's recovering from Genesis' death better than I thought he would.

"Hey, hey, hey, Riiiiiiikuuuuuuu!!" Sora whined.

"What?"

"Can we go see…Kaiiiiiriiii?"

"Only if you stop that."

"Stop whaaaaaat?" Sora asked.

"That!" Sora stopped, and Riku shook his head, ashamed of him. "Okay, let's go."

They left to go see Namine and Kairi while we sat around doing nothing.

It's odd how everything seems like it's going back to the way it used to be: Riku getting annoyed at Sora's immortal energy and then me watching as life flies by too quickly for me to hold onto and it's left me feeling alone and confused.

"Roooooxie…."

"Huh-what?"

"I'm hungry. Let's get ice cream." Axel said.

"Ice cream's not food. If you're hungry, you need food." I said.

"What's with you? You should be hyper kiddie not I'm-so-emo… uh…thing." Well there's proof he's okay again.

"Axel, I do believe you've lost your mind." I said in a British accent.

Axel's face fell. "What mind?" He looked mortified as if he'd never had a mind to begin with.

But I saw through it. "The one you no longer have."

Axel gave me shifty eyes and leaned in. "Shh, you can't tell anyone, they'll think you're _crazy._"

"Well I am dating you…" I pointed out. "Doesn't that mean I'm crazy as it is?"

"Yes!" Axel shouted. "And as my spiky headed ball of sunshine you must come with me to get ice cream!" To top it off he gave the best puppy-dog face he could manage.

I sighed. "You really want ice cream?" He nodded. "Fine. But you're paying."

"Right-o!"

And that was what got us to the cafeteria and nearly got us suspended.

Allow me to explain…

At first we were just eating ice cream…but then there was some on my face and Axel licked it off…which ended in us on the ground making out and killing the poor innocent eyes of the children attending this school.

Sitting in the headmaster's office, Axel smirked. "Ya know, if Fluffy finds out, he'll never let you live it down."

"And if he finds out, he'll also know that you dressed up as a girl to go to the mall looking for "the perfect shampoo"."

Axel glared. I glared.

"First you're eating each other's faces off then you're glaring at each other? Make up you're minds, will ya?" Edea, the headmaster's wife, said.

"It was the ice creams fault!" Both of us said in unison.

Great…we spend _way_ too much time with Sora.

"Sure…just don't get caught next time." She flashed a grin and shoved us out the door.

I blinked. "That was weird…"

"What now?"

"Now! We visit Fluffy and The Almighty Prince of Darkness!" I declared. "What?" I asked, after seeing the look on Axel's face.

"You all have nickname's cept me."

"Hmm…sure you do. You're the Bloody Porcupine." I ran away, for my life will surely end from that comment.

Well, I didn't die, but I was chained to a bed and taken advantage of…just kidding. But you'd like that wouldn't you? Mwahahahaha!

"Rox, are you laughing maliciously at the imaginary people in your head again?" Axel asked, having thoroughly punished me with the Feather of Doom.

"Maybe….maybe not…you shall never know!" I laughed myself silly and nearly passed out from tiredness.

"Are you done?" Axel asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning against a wall.

"Kyeah!! I am back and there ain't nothing you can do bout it!" Oh boy…

Sora and Kairi came flying through the hallway, while Namine and Riku watched in curiosity as to why they ever like, scratch that, loved such insane lunatics.

"And this my friends is what happens when you give Tweedledum and the Queen of Hearts caffeine." Riku said.

I'm Tweedledee, Namine's the Queen of Diamonds and Riku is just…himself.

I gasped dramatically. "Why would you do such a thing? The world has come to and end!" Speaking regularly I added. "Least Yuffie's not here to help them plot world domination."

"You spoke to soon." Namine said.

As if on cue, Yuffie flew through the hallway and crashed into the sugar-highed friends.

Axel, Riku, Namine and I just watched and wondered who would win the race to wherever it is they go.

Eventually, Kairi's sugar-high died and she left with Namine. Yuffie went to go steal Cloud's scrapbooks (scary things, don't EVER look in them…) and Sora went to bug Riku.

"So, exciting enough weekend?" Axel asked.

"Heh, too exciting…"

"I love you, you know." he said, petting my hair.

"Love you too." I mumbled before falling asleep.

Maybe I was worried for nothing…

--

**Me: Yay!! Update!**

**Zack: There was no plot in that…**

**Roxas: So? Yaoi generally doesn't have much plot and if it does, whoever wrote it is a genius **

**Me: Yay!! Roxie's on my side!**

**Roxas: (shrugs) I gave up tryign to fight it…**

**Axel: Read and review please!!**


	11. axel's turn

**Me: (sighs) I don't really want to continue writing but it'll bug me if I don't get it done**

**Zack: Chapter's are now in Axel's pov!**

**Roxas: (deadpans) I'm being demoted**

**Me: Is okey-day here's chapter eleven!!**

**--**

**Chapter eleven**

Axel's POV

It's been a bit weird these few months. Losing Genesis was hard but I'm more worried about how Reno's taking it.

According to Yazoo, he's getting better, so he's says to rest easy.

I didn't expect things to go this way. But who could expect that mako was lethal? Heh, but some things that weren't planned are better than others.

Like Roxas…

I keep wondering why he even bothers with me. I'm a complete mess but he's still here with me all this time. Then I wonder if he has thoughts like these…probably not, he's too smart for that.

I sit and watch him sleep whenever Sora decides to sleep in me and Riku's room or vise versa, a habit of mine. His blonde hair all over the place and gripping his pillow and drooling on it.

I always found drooling sickening until I saw Rox sleeping. But I guess a lot of things change when you fall in love, huh?

"How long you been watching him?" I jumped at the voice, surprised.

"S-sora! Don't sneak up on me!" I said.

He frowned. "It's my room…"

"Oi, why so unhappy?"

"Riku let my fishy die." Fish? Sora has a fish?

"You have a fish?" Or maybe _had_ a fish…

"Had." See. "Riku didn't feed him so he died."

"Aa. Why's this, do you think? Maybe he was too busy with you, ne?" I suggested, making him blush. "See? Maybe you shouldn't have pets for awhile is all."

Sora only nodded and walked away before I embarrassed him farther.

I chuckled to myself. I'm like a twisted therapist….like Sephiroth maybe. He's real messed up…

"Why was Sora blushing?" a sleepy voice asked.

I turned to see that Roxas had awoken. Is a 'awoken' really a weird?…I dunno…

"His fish died and I explained to him why this happened." I said simply.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why did this happen?"

"Riku didn't feed him cuz he was too busy with Sora."

Rox nodded. "Figures…I'm hungry."

"Wanna go somewhere to eat?" I asked.

He gasped. "Wait, so…we're actually gonna go on a date after four months of dating?!"

Yea…it's sad but we don't ever think about it I guess. "Do you wanna go on dates more often?"

Roxas shrugged. "There's this thing called sarcasm. But ya we should eat out."

For a first date, it was a lot different than most would be. Probably because it was nine in the morning and we were just talking about random stuff at Denny's but I quite enjoyed it being just the two of us instead of the whole clan.

Later, I was at the beach collecting seashells when I ran into Zexion who was staring blankly at the rolling waves.

"Doushite no, Zex?" (what's wrong, Zex?)

"Demyx…" he said quietly.

I sat on the sand next to him. "What'd he do this time?"

He laughed a little. "It was actually a couple weeks ago. He was yelling at me and telling you off to Roxas. Rox said he convinced him to win me back but he hasn't bothered. And all he does is ignore me and pretend like I don't exist." He started to cry. I'd never heard him talk so much either. He was more of the silent type.

I gave him a reassuring hug. "Things'll get better. You'll see."

He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Thanks. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Ya…me too…"

--

It seems Demyx is a stalker and was watching me and Zex and he thougth we were together.

"How could you do that?! You have Roxas! And-"

"And you should be trying to get Zex back and not making false accusations." I pointed out. Receiving silence I continued. "He misses you and I was trying to comfort him. Don't' assume. It makes an 'ass' outta 'u' and 'me'." If you put all those together you get 'assume'.

Demyx let out a shuddered sigh. "H-he misses me?"

I nodded.

"But he said he wanted to be out of my life…"

"Have you talked to him since he said this?" I asked, knowingly.

His head dropped and he shook his head. "I guess…I should talk to him."

"You should. Then neither of you'll be hurting."

He nodded and ran off to find his beloved.

I seriously think It's Ax-the-therapist day. Don't ask….

"Yo, Bloody Porcupine!" Cloud, do you want a punch in the face?

"Huh?"

"You seen my brother?" Cloud asked.

"Which one?"

"Roxas."

"Ya, at breakfast. Why?" I asked.

"Our dad's here."

I blinked. I thought their dad ran out on them after Rox and Fluffy were born…why would he come back now?

"C-check his room." I wonder where the stutter came from…

He nodded and left.

Wow…today's been really weird…

**Me: So that's Axel's POV**

**Zack: Should we continue to write in Ax's Pov or go back to Rox's?**

**Roxas: Your choice, Read and review!**


	12. kitty ears or neko mimi if you prefer

Me: Okay, so I haven't updated in awhile, but that's because my computer crashed so I'm on my 98 which doesn't have spellch

**Me: Okay, so I haven't updated in awhile, but that's because my computer crashed so I'm on my 98 which doesn't have spellcheck. So sorry for mistakes…**

**Roxas: Be happy though, she was up till two yesterday writing this.**

**Zack: Here's chappie 12! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

_Roxas let a shuddered moan fall from his pink swollen lips. I loved the sight of him writhing and moaning under my touch,_

_I kissed a pathway down his neck and across his chest until I got to…._

I awoke seeing a startled blonde.

I noticed my…er…problem and excused myself.

…Normally I don't have dreams like that. Not to say Rox isn't attractive…hell, who in their right mind would say he's not. But…I hope I didn't scare him. He's still so innocent.

After taking a cold shower I went back to Roxas' room and plopped on the bed next him. He seemed lost in thought.

Acknowledging my presence, he looked up. I think I might've scared him.

"D-do you want that?" he asked nervously.

I looked at him, confused.

"Like….losing kitty ears on Loveless." He said, blushing lightly. Losing cat ears on the anime called Loveless is a sign of lost innocence or virginity, whichever you prefer.

"Oh…" I felt kinda stupid.

"Well…do you?" Roxas asked, desperately.

I shook my head. "I'm willing to wait. Besides, I want to keep this relationship and not just be fuckbuddies." I said. "I love you too much to do that to you." I added.

Roxas nodded, understanding but looking tearful.

I held out my arms and gestured for him to come here. He practically leapt into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too…" he mumbled into my shirt. I smiled and played with his unruly golden spikes.

I heard the door open but made no effort to see who it was.

Soon, Riku stood before me with his hands on his hips. Heh, he looks so maternal. I'm gonna bug him about that later.

"Well-well-well, we don't knock anymore, ne?" I teased.

"What did you do to him?" Riku demanded, causing the blonde in my arms to flinch.

I blinked, "Whad'ya mean?"

"He's been crying all morning."

"Working on that. Now, leave please." I tried to be polite.

Riku glared at me before storming out, slamming the door as he went, earning another flinch from Roxas.

Said blonde looked up at me with big, teary blue eyes. "T-the reason I was crying isn't because of you. My dad…came yesterday and he said me and Sora have to come live with him in Radiant Garden."

"Why? I thought you're mom was keeping him from taking you away." I said.

"That's just it! She's dead!" With that said, he burst into tears.

Geez, it's like the freakin' plague. Sorry, but it had to be said. First Genesis, then Riku and Fluffy's accident, then Kairi's and now this.

I did my best to soothe him but I'm not so sure if I even helped.

Then, it dawned on me. If he and Sora moved to Radiant Garden then I'll probably never see him again.

"Rox…do you want to go?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Are you stupid? Of course not! My dad gave me this scar!" Roxas showed me the scar on his stomach that he said was from a kitchen knife when he was little. "Not only that but I can't leave you here!…I just can't…" The last bit was hardly a whisper.

"Well then…have Sephiroth adopt you and Fluffy. Or Rinoa even. Hell, even Xemy'll do it. That way you can stay here." With me.

His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. "That's brilliant!" He kissed me then ran out the door.

I was kinda shocked and not expecting that.

He ran back in for a second. "Thanx!" Then he was gone again.

Approximately half a minute later I heard squeals of joy from the room next door and the spiky haired twins ran in and glomped me.

"You're a genius Axel!" Sora cried happily. "We gotta tell Cloud!"

Roxas' grin disappeared. "No!"

Sora looked at his twin. "What?"

"Don't tell him yet."

Sora only nodded and left.

"Rox?" I asked.

"I think…he might want Sora to leave so he doesn't have to deal with this school…." Sora explained. "He didn't want him here to begin with, remember?"

He's still saddened by the fact that Cloud cares more about the older twin a zillion times more than him.

I can see why though. Cloud should really stop that. It's tearing Rox apart.

Staring into space, Roxas said. "Let's go to the beach."

It didn't matter that we had classes. He needed to think…that's what he does.

We went down to the beach. It was late May but it was overcast.

"Remember…the last time we were here like this?" Roxas asked, gazing at the cloudy sky.

That was awhile back. We'd been here once or twice with the gang but just the two of us it wasn't since we first got together.

"Mm. Been too long." I said, sitting in the sand.

Roxas sat in my lap and took hold of my shoulders. I gave him a curious look and all he did was crush our lips together.

Sure, we kissed before. Tons of times. But…I think this is the first time he truly needed this, So I let him do what he wanted without going too far, if you know what I mean. I didn't want him to do something he'd regret later.

I dunno how long we were out there, but I knew we'd have to explain why we missed classes, cuz it was nearly dark by the time we got back.

I'll have you know, Roxas' kitty ears are still intact. As a matter of fact, so are mine, but only Leon and Roxas know that. Unless Leon told Cloud and Rox told Sor who'd tell Riku…but that list could go on forever.

Of course, these cat ears are figurative. Like I said before, it's from Loveless.

So if our kitty ears are still intact. What did we do all day? Tell ya the truth…we didn't do much of anything, but lay there in the sand till high tide than we talked for awhile.

Man, oh man, I hope this blows over well cuz I don't think I can handle all this drama…. (sigh)

­­

Me: I love Loveless! Yay for Ritsuka

**Roxas: And kitty ears!**

**Zack: Yup! Read and Review!**


	13. Denzel Strife

**Me: I'm sad for two reasons...one: I'm back on my 98 so everything is rather slow and two: I've got only 1 stinkin' review for the last 3 chapters!**

**Zack: She's having a mental breakdown**

**Roxas: so am I...(puppy eyes) do you not love us anymore? (sobs)**

**Axel: (hugs Rox) so mean...**

**Zack: WEll, here's chapter 13 nonetheless...(cursing under breath)**

**xXx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kairi's POV

Things have been really weird lately. I can't seem to find anymore who would hate me so much they wanted to kill me so that's kinda terrifying. Both me and Nami are paranoid.

A bunch of reporters and CSI freaks keep asking everyone stupid questions that don't mean anything...like about our sexuality. Does it really matter? I love Namine to death...wait no to...life? Whatever I just really love her and if anyone says I can't do that then screw them...not literally of course...I'm taken.

Sora and Roxas' dad came to visit them...that's weird. After Denzel was born, he ran out on them.

Denzel is Rox, Sor and Cloud's youngest brother. He's...almost eleven I think. But no one even knows about him cuz when Roxas was attacked by their dad, he wanted to protect Denz. So he ran away with him.

Roxas was only six and Denzel not even one but he took Denzel to this old guy named...oh...I forgot.

"Nami, where does Denzel live?" I asked, looking up at her with my head in her lap.

"With Reeves." Namine said.

Oh, so maybe it wan't an old guy but whatever. I think Cloud used to work for him...

Anyway. They went to Reeves' house and Sora helped keep them a secret. That's why Cloud doesn't like Roxas...well dislike is the wrong word...he... disapproves of the choices Roxas made and hates him for taking away his lil bro.

Roxas got taken back to Kira's (Sora's mom) house, but Denzel is still at Reeves'.

I wonder if Shikaku (Sora's dad) is trying to gain custody of Denzel to...or maybe he already has!

I started to panic. Namine must've seen this and bent down a little and at my epiphany I sat up abruptly and our foreheads crashed together.

"Ow!"

Rubbing her forehead, my twin asked. "What's wrong?...well besides pain in your head."

"I was thinking about how Shikaku wants custody of Sora and Rox...so what about Denzel?" I asked, worried.

She shrugged. "Ask Rox if he's heard anything."

I nodded. "Be right back."

I left our dormroom and wandered over to Riku and Axel's. As suspected, Sora and Riku were in the twins room and Axel and Rox were next door.

"Rox." I greeted, the door already open.

"Hey, Kai. What's up?"

"I was..." I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "wondering about Denzel."

Roxas looked at me, horrified.

"Rox...who's Denzel?" Axel asked.

Axel's POV

Who the hell is Denzel?

"What about him?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"Do you think your dad'll want custody of him too?"

Roxas shook his head. "That's why he left. He knew Denz wasn't his."

"Ooh...okay. Say hi to 'im fer me, kay?" Kairi said before leaving.

"Rox...who's Denzel?" I repeated.

"My little brother..." Roxas replied quietly. "I took him away from my dad so he wouldn't have to face him. So my dad practically left cuz of me. I think that's why Cloud hates me. But at least Denz didn't have to face Cloud's anger management and my dad's insanity."

"Can...Can I meet him?" I asked, hopefully, intrigued by the story.

Roxas sighed and nodded. "But...if we miss school wouldn't it look kinda bad?"

"Your mom just died, they'll cut you some slack." I said, reluctant to mention her but he didn't seemed fazed.

Roxas only nodded and got up and dialed a number in his phone.

"Hey, Reeves. Can you send him up?"

...

"Yeah, my da ddropped in and I think he should stay up here for awhile."

...

"Thanks, Ja."

"He's coming here?" I asked.

Roxas nodded. "He'll be here by dinner probably. I'll get temporary leave for both of us so we can miss class while he's here."

"Okay."

So he went up to Rinoa's office and got absence passes.

**xXx**

Denzel flew over in a helicopter, so we met up with him on the roof.

I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that he was about ten or eleven and he's a Strife.

A brown-haired kid jumped from the helicopter and waved at it as it left.

Once it was gone, he turned and hugged Roxas, who merely grinned at him. "No fair, you're taller than me!" He looks alot like Sora and kinda sounds like him too.

"Ya, munchkin. I'm sixteen now. This-" he motioned towards me."-is my boyfriend, Axel."

Denzel looked at me curiously. "Reminds me of Reno."

"I'm his kid brother." I said sheepishly.

"Cool! Hey, Roxie, can I see Sora? pweeeeease?" Dang, this kid is cute.

"Alright. Let's go." Roxas said.

Denzel grinned and skipped down the stairs. Roxas waited a moment and took my hand. "Whad'ya think?"

"He's cute." I commented.

Roxas grinned and we started for Roxas' room.

By the time we got there, Denzel had found his way in and was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Whad I miss?" Roxas asked.

Riku was facing away from us, Sora looked shocked and embaressed and Denzel was laughing..."You didn't walk in on them, did ya?" I asked.

Denzel tried to calm his laughing and managed a sentence. "No...b-but Sora's got...a hickey the size of freakin' Jupiter!"

That explains alot.

Roxas giggled to himself.

"It's not funny!" Sora whined, pathetically. "He ran in here and jumped on me then he saw...lovebites and started laughing!"

"Actually, Sor, it is funny." Roxas stated.

Sora pouted. "You're mean..." Instantly recovering, he asked, "Why's he here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, Denz it's just...odd."

"Axel wanted to meet him and I figured he'd want to visit anyway." Roxas said, squeezing my hand.

"Oh. Riku say hi." Sora ordered.

"No." Riku said defiantly. "He insulted me."

"I didn't insult you. I just said you had a big mouth if you could manage a hickey like that." With that, Denzel burst into laughter again.

Wow...who knew they were so shy. They never are around me and Rox... but that's probably cuz they're around us so much that it don't matter.

Sora sat on the floor next to Denzel. "Been to see Aniki yet?"

Denzel shook his head. "I dun wanna."

Roxas sighed. "You take after Sora took much. Bad grammer."

Denzel and Sora both stuck out their tongues. I swear they're like clones.

I wonder why Denzel doesn't wanna see Cloud...

Roxas' POV

Denzel's been here for almost a week, but he hasn't been to see Cloud. In fact, nobody even told him Denzel was here.

I was walking down the halls to return the absence passes when Cloud called me into his room.

"What's up?" I asked, a bit nervous but not showing it.

"Apparently, Denzel's here." Cloud said.

I nodded. "For about a week."

Cloud's eyes grew angry and he slammed me into a wall. "You didn't tell me? I'm his brother and you wouldn't let me see him?" he demanded.

I glared and pushed him away. "I'm your brother too, asshole. What makes you think I'll do something nice for you if you treat me like this?"

I tried to leave but I didn't get out before receiving a few bruises.

After returning the passes, I went up on the roof.

Sighing, I starred out at the sea. It was closer than it looked but I wish I could go closer.

I guess Axel was looking for me cuz he found me up there and hugged me around me waist.

I flinched from the pressure on my newly inflicted bruises. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I tripped earlier and you just squished me a little is all." That is such a lie, you don't even know. He's hardly touching me.

Axel frowned, rested his chin on my shoulder. He mumbled something along the lines of wishing I wouldn't lie to him.

Should I tell him...that my brother abuses me? I...dunno.

_"Trust him. You love him."_

But what'll he do to Cloud? As much as I hate him doing this, there really is no stop to it and I don't want Cloud to get hurt...or worse. Axel could get hurt...

**xXx**

**Me: that was pretty long...**

**Roxas: It's only...pfft 2 in the morning.**

**Zack: She works so hard on a fic and gets nothing out of it...REVIEW DANGIT!**

**Me: please? (puppy eyes)**


	14. cloud vs the worldor rox's friends

**Me: (stares at the screen, drooling)**

**Zack: Don't mind her, she finally translated Vanilla by Gackt and now she won't stop watching the music video**

**Roxas: perv**

**Zack: we're sorry for not updating but as you can see…she not exactly in the right state of mind**

**Sora: Gomen nisai…I now present the very late chapter fourteen**

**xXx**

**Chapter XIV**

_Denzel's POV_

I have a feeling that Roxie is keeping secrets from all of us…Axel included. He has bruises but I know for sure Axel wouldn't hit him and they look too painful to be love bites (like Sora's hehehe).

So…I wonder why…or who for that matter would hurt him.

I heard that my dad was trying to regain custody over them but there were too many people who wouldn't let him…so maybe he got a hold of Rox and hurt him…it's a possibility but not very likely.

So no Axel, no Big Meanie…Riku, Sora, Kairi, Nami…none of them would ever do that. Demyx and Zexion are too busy 'pulling their relationship back together' to even bother with him. No one in the Organization is mean enough…so…I don't know…

I was sitting in Rox and Sora's room, on his bed playing Minesweeper on Rox's laptop when Cloud came in.

"Breaking and entering is against the law, aniki." I commented, not taking my eyes off the screen.

Maybe Cloud did it…if he did then I'm disowning him. He will no longer be my brother.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Cloud asked.

I shrugged. "Can't I spend time with Roxie and Sora? I haven't seen them since the Christmas before last."

"So that means you'd rather sit here and play ridiculous videogames then to see your own brother?"

"Yup." I could see the anger flicker in his eyes. The hyper outer version of Cloud is nothing like the evil, mean one on the inside. But he knows better than to hit me. He's mean to Rox to make up for me never being there.

Roxas sent to Reeves when I was…almost two I think…I dunno, I lost track of the year. Cloud was furious because he wanted a 'normal' younger brother. Sora wasn't normal because his attention span was that of a mako-infused chicken (meaning lots of energy, no brain power). Roxas was always different: quiet and reserved. Then I was just a toddler so I had no faults at the time.

Just think of it this way, Cloud is a selfish freak who wants the world to be perfect even though it isn't fair that way.

"I'd suggest leaving, Axel gets back from his second class for break in a lil bit and I doubt you'll want to be here when I tell him what you did to Roxas." I knew it now and Axel was going to be pissed. But I'm willing to give Cloud a running start.

Cloud glared at me but left anyway.

As if on cue, Axel came in. "Why was Cloud here?" he asked curiously.

"Trying to convince me not to tell you what he did to Roxas." I said nonchalantly, still playing Minesweeper.

His expression turned scared. "What'd he do to Rox?"

"Wait a minute…" I said.

He looked at me funny but Roxas got here shortly after. "Hey, what's up?"

I closed the laptop. "Do you want to explain or can I?" I asked Roxas.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Tell him…what Cloud did to you." I said softly. "Don't try and deny it either. We know he did something."

_Roxas' POV_

Heh, I guess they found out anyway…

I shook my head.

Axel stared at me looking pained and upset.

"Ya know, if you don't tell us, we'll beat it out of him anyway." That wasn't Ax or Denz…

I turned around and Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine were there.

They all piled into the room and sat down. Riku and Sora on Sor's bed and Nami and Kairi on the floor.

I sighed. No escaping now. "Well…you guys, it's no big deal, he was just mad and…" I sighed again. This was gonna be harder than I thought. Maybe I could make a break for it and…

I heard the door lock. Zexion and Demyx were guarding the door. "Go on. Tell us the truth, please Rox." Demyx said.

As odd as this situation is, it's nice knowing so many people care.

"Okay…fine. He hit me, okay?" Hoping that was enough.

"And…this was the first time?" Denzel asked. He knows it wasn't the first time. I'm doomed.

I shook my head.

"Rox…why didn't you tell us?' Sora asked. "We could get him locked up or something." Riku nodded his head in agreement.

Namine, Kairi, Dem and Zex all said things of that sort too. Denzel didn't and I understand why…but Axel just looked hurt.

"As much as he hurt me…I just don't wanna end up like him. Making everyone get hurt because of me." I explained.

"Well, you got us all worried and now we are hurt." Zexion said.

"Ya, and you won't end up like Cloud, he's too mean and you're too nice." Kairi said.

I saw flashes. Sora had his picture phone out and took pictures of my more visible injuries inflicted by Cloud. "We're taking this to Rinoa and if she doesn't do something about it, we'll do it ourselves." Riku announced.

"Plus, he can tell her all the other things he did to us." Namine said.

With that, they all left the room except Denzel and Axel.

"What did she mean by 'did to us'? What else did he do?" I asked.

"He paid Namine to date you then break up with you. He hurts Sora too, but he goes to counseling. Riku is just mad for what he did to Sora, same for Kairi with Namine. Also, he broke Demyx and Zexion up because he doesn't like Zexion." Denzel said with a nod of his head, then left with the others.

Right…because Zex is just like me.

Then I remembered, Axel was still here.

"Axe-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear the pain in his voice, and he wouldn't meet my gaze. "I mean…you didn't tell your friends and your brothers…but me? Do you really not trust me that much?"

"Axel…" I took a step forward. "I thought you'd go attack him like they're planning to now. I knew someone would, so I kept it to myself."

"Why do you defend him?" he asked, looking up at me.

I laughed lightly. "If Reno did these things to you, hit you and yelled at you…would you still want him to get hurt. Arrested even, just because he hurt you?"

"Yes! It doesn't matter! If someone's hurting you, you need to tell someone! Tell someone…but I guess…you won't tell anyone. Specially not me." Axel starred at the ground.

I couldn't help it, I jumped over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I just…didn't want you worrying."

"That's my job though…I always worry about you. You keep secrets and people are hurting you. But you never tell me about it."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'm sorry…"

_Sora's POV_

I grinned evilly to myself as Cloud was loaded into a police car and sent away.

"And what are you so happy about?" Riku asked.

I just grinned. "Finally justice is served."

Riku only nodded and leaned his head on mine. "Now he can't hurt you…"

No one can hurt Rox either…

**xXx**

**Roxas: Well…that was odd**

**Zack: See, told ya she not in writing state of mind**

**Sora: sorry if it sucks**

**Me: (still drooling over video)**

**R, Z, S: (sighs defeatedly) read and review!**


	15. pixie styx and monsters

**Me: so, I haven't updated in forever but I have two new stories up, read 'em if ya want**

**Zack: This'll be a crazy chapter with little to no plot but…**

**Me: I just felt like writing and it works for this**

**Roxas: here's chapter juugo (15)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 15**

Roxas' POV

It's been two weeks since Cloud was arrested. Denzel enrolled in the school since then and…

Sephiroth came to visit.

It's not that he's bad or anything, it's just…well…he's crazy. A psychopath. A nut job. Need I go on?

Why I say he's crazy? Well, he arrived on a pink bicycle, wearing a frilly pink and black dress with his hair in two pigtails. With many freakish accessories (like cat ears and scarves and other things that I couldn't quite figure out) and a stash of jumbo pixie stix in an arrow holder (whatever they're called), he attracted a lot of attention.

"You!" he pointed at me.

"Me?"

"You stole my leprechauns!" Sephiroth accused me.

I just raised an eyebrow. "Those pixie stix getting to you?"

"no…I'm just bored. But oh well, beggars can't be cheesers."

"Cheesers?" I asked, incredulously.

"Ya, ya know you cheese between red or blue. Cheesers."

"It's 'choose', Seph." I pointed out.

"No, no 'shoes', 'chesse'."

Insert mental sigh.

"Hey, Rox have you seen my…Omeegosh, Seph you look ridiculous!" Sora laughed.

Sephiroth put his hand over his heart, as if in pain. "You hurt me, shallow inside."

"I think it's 'deep', Seph." Sora said.

"I think he doesn't care…" I mumbled.

"Hey, wanna law the world today?" Sephiroth asked Sora.

"it's rule, and sorry, no I got plans wif ma huny-buny." Great, not Sora's talking like a freak too.

"You're leaving me all alone?" I feigned tears. I guess I'm just as bad as them. "With _that_?"

"Yup. Hey, where're Ax and Denz?" Sora asked.

I shrugged. I hadn't seen Denzel since he was talking with Marlene, and Axel said he was taking a walk. I've been alone until the freakish-cross-dresser came by.

"Why are you here, anyway, Sephy?" I asked.

"Mr. Bloody Porcupine said I had to try 'n get custody of y'all." Oh ya…"Oh, and Daji, Loz and Yaz are coming to visit too." That means Reno'll be here…Axel'll be glad to see him. "Daji dyed his hair again."

"Really? What color is it this time?" Sora asked.

"Turquoise. Doesn't look too bad, but he's dressing worse than me and we all look kinda strange…"

"Kinda?!" There's that twin-speaking-in-time…thing again.

Sigh…this is gonna be a long day……

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Axel's POV

One-thousand six-hundred and eighty-five…..One-thousand six-hundred and eighty-six…One thousand-

"Axel!!" I jumped in my seat and lost track of my counting.

I saw a Monster pass in front of my eyes. I grabbed at it only to miss.

I pouted.

"Aw, otouto is sad. Does Axie want de Monster? Caffeine? Is it calling your name?"

"Mine!" I grabbed at it again and prevailed! I opened it and chugged half of it in a matter of seconds. "Reno!" I hugged my brother who has presented me with the gift of Caffeine.

"Me 'n the gang are visiting. How's it goin'?"

"Pwetty good. Cloud got 'ressted though. Abuse." I replied.

"Sweeeeet."

"So Sephy's here too?"

Reno nodded. "And you should see the way he and 'Daji dress. It's hilarious."

"Then lesgo see!" I'm already hyped up on caffeine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Well…I tried**

**Zack: BTW Daji is Kadaj's nikname **

**Roxas: That was kinda pointless…but oh well, Read and Review please!**

**Zack: Also if you have any ideas for what could happen, we're opened to whatever suggestions you've got! Please! We need a plot cuz ours is dying**


	16. TASUKETTE! HELP!

HELPPPPP!! I have no idea where to go with this and I want to finish it. (sobs) please give some ideas! ANYTHING! Seriously it's already weird and if I don't get any ideas I'm gonna erase all the chapters except the first six and just leave it was it was before. So please help!!


End file.
